Atlanteans
The Atlanteans are one of the underwater species of amphibious humanoids that inhabit the Earth's oceans, native to the kingdom of Atlantis. They are the cousins of the humans, the inhabitants of the surface world. History Invasion of Earth Thousands of years ago, Atlanteans joined with the forces of the Amazons and Humans to fight off an invasion by Steppenwolf and his massive Parademon army. As their battle escalated, the Olympians descended to aid, along with Yalan Gur. King Atlan led his forces from their massive ships onto shore, where armies of Earth had been driving back the forces of Apokolips. Zeus and Artemis greatly crippled the invaders' forces, causing Steppenwolf to retreat, much to his dismay. As they departed, the three Mother Boxes were separated by Zeus, entrusting them to the forces of Earth for safekeeping. One Mother Box was with the Amazons, another with the Atlanteans, and the final one with the humans. Fall of Atlantis In 3000 B.C., during a test with the Trident of Atlantis, the city of Atlantis fell into the ocean, and its remnants became the Seven Kingdoms. Its inhabitants separated into different tribes, one of which became the Atlanteans.[http://collider.com/aquaman-movie-details-story/#seven-kingdoms ‘Aquaman’: 50 Things to Know about James Wan’s Ambitious Spin on a Superhero Movie] Monitoring Aquaman Throughout their history, Atlanteans had spent most of their existence keeping their nation a secret from the humans. However in 1999, ARGUS had began monitoring the half-Atlantean Arthur Curry. Years later, Lex Luthor retrieved archived footage from an NSA UUV drone, where Curry was recorded emerging from a sunken ship somewhere within the Tonga Trench at over 20,000 feet. The drone was destroyed by Curry with his quindent, and footage from a second drone showed the Atlantean swimming away fast enough to cause a sonic boom in his wake. Assault on the Atlantean Vault During his return to Earth, Steppenwolf invaded the Atlantean Vault in his quest to reobtain and unite the Mother Boxes. There, he faced off against Mera and Aquaman, as well as a number of the Atlantean Guard. Despite their attempts to combat his invasion, Steppenwolf successfully retrieved the Mother Box, escaping through a portal. As a result, Aquaman decided to help the Justice League stop Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Physiology Atlanteans are generally similar to Humans in appearance; however, they are distinguished by their ability to adapt to aquatic environments. Atlanteans possess a superior sensory arrangement that allows them to navigate the depths of oceans unexplored by humans. In contrast to their external similarities, Atlantean internal anatomy differs radically from that of humans, as some are capable of telepathically communicating with marine life. Atlanteans possess a highly efficient respiratory system that allows them to extract oxygen from water, allowing them to breathe freely underwater. According to Nuidis Vulko, only the "high-born" of Atlanteans and Xebellians are capable of breathing air, including himself, Orm, Atlanna, Mera, and Nereus. Other Atlanteans require water-filled suits to function on land, and when breached they will begin to suffocate. Physical characteristics differ as well, as Atlanteans are shown to possess superhuman strength and speed that allows them to travel immense distances underwater faster than any naval vessel. The Atlantean body structure is immensely durable, enough to withstand water pressure from at least 20,000 feet below sea level. Technology * Atlantean Plasma Rifles Known Atlanteans *Atlan † *Orvax † *Atlanna *Nuidis Vulko *Orm Marius/Ocean Master *Mera *Nereus *Murk Atlantean Hybrids *Arthur Curry/Aquaman Trivia * While it is a common misconception that Atlanteans cannot survive in the open air, the DC Comics iteration of them can thrive perfectly fine on dry land, regardless of their being royal or commoner. Gallery Concept artwork Atlantean concept artwork 1.jpg|Concept art of an Atlantean soldier from Justice League Atlantean concept artwork 2.jpg References External links * Category:Atlanteans Category:Atlantean Tribes